A. Field of the Invention PA1 B. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a damping control system for a stabilizer bar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a damping control system for a vehicle stabilizer bar to enhance ride comfort and handling safety by providing, a shock absorber between a low arm and a stabilizer bar and controlling the rolling strength of the stabilizer bar with the shock absorber.
Generally, a stabilizer bar, which is part of a suspension system, is mounted in a vehicle to prevent rolling of the vehicle, when the vehicle is moving. However, an automobile with a conventional stabilizer bar has a disadvantage in that ride comfort is not as good, as it should be when a vehicle is driven on level ground.